Merrin Dungey
| birth_place = Sacremento, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1992-present | series = King of Queens | character = Kelly Palmer | episodes = in 39 episodes over 9 seasons (1998-2007) | spouse = Matthew Drake, 2004-present (1 child, b. 2008) | relatives = Channing Dungey (sister) }} Merrin Dungey (born August 6, 1971) played Kelly Palmer, Deacon Palmer's wife on the television series The King of Queens. Biography Early life Dungey was born in Sacremento, California, the daughter of Don Dungey, a general services manager.Merrin Dungey Biography As a child, she was active in ballet and dance as well as piano. Dungey was also an accomplished ice skater. Dungey graduated in 1989 from Rio American High School in Sacramento, California. She earned a degree of Bachelor of Arts from UCLA. She was the youngest recipient of the UCLA Acting Award.AllAlias.com Guide Merrin Dungey has one sister, Channing Dungey, who is also deeply involved in the film industry. Channing Dungey has worked for various studios including Steven Seagal's Steamroller Productions, Warner Bros. Productions, and most recently served as Senior VP of Drama Development at ABC Entertainment. Career Dungey had small roles in Hollywood films such as EDtv and Deep Impact and on television series such as Martin before landing what arguably is her best known role, the recurring role of Kelly Palmer on the CBS television series The King of Queens (which she played from 1998 to 2007). She appeared in at least one episode of every season in the series except for the 2002 season.Merrin Dungey at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Dungey is also well known for her role as Francie Calfo on the ABC-TV drama series Alias, on which she starred from 2001 to 2003 and reprised in a surprise appearance in the series finale episode All the Time in the World. She also had a recurring role on the FOX sitcom Malcolm in the Middle as Stevie's mother, Kitty Kernaban. At one point, Dungey was notable for having recurring roles in three shows (King of Queens, Malcolm in the Middle and Alias), all at the same time. Dungey then portrayed Susannah in the WB drama series Summerland from 2004 to 2005. Dungey has guest starred on various TV series including Living Single, ER, Murphy Brown, Seinfeld, Friends, The West Wing, Babylon 5 and Curb Your Enthusiasm. Dungey appeared in the initial two-hour preview special of the Grey's Anatomy spinoff Private Practice but was replaced by actress Audra McDonald for the actual series.Big Scoop! Grey's 2.0 Adds Alias Grad and "Amy" - Ausiello Report, TVGuide.com Most recently, Dungey guest-starred on the ABC sitcom's Surviving Suburbia starring Bob Saget, Better Off Ted starring Portia de Rossi, Castle starring Nathan Fillion and HBO's Hung starring Thomas Jane.TV.com Merrin Dungey Credits She currently portrays Ellie on the Nick at Nite television series Hollywood Heights. Family life Dungey briefly dated fashion model Travis Fimmel in the early 2000's before breaking up in 2003.Famous Hookups dating reference Merrin married Matthew Drake in a Mariachi-style wedding ceremony in Cancun, Mexico in May 2007. She gave birth to their daughter in June 2008.Merrin & Matt-wedding Mariachi Style- Cancun, Mexico, by EnLuce Photography (.com), May 30, 2007. References External links Category:Actors Category:Female Category:Recurring cast members